Breeding
Breeding is a feature which enables the player to reproduce their dragons, while generating different varieties of dragons. This allows players to acquire dragons without resorting to buying eggs with gems. Breeding is also done for the following purposes: *To complete collections in The Book of Dragons. *To acquire rare hybrids and legendary types which are more powerful in Combat. *To generate income by selling hatched dragons. Breeding is accessible through Breeding buildings, which are the Breeding Mountain and the Ultra Breeding Tree. The Breeding Mountain is available at the very beginning for 500 which give 500 and allows one pair of dragons to be bred at a time. The Ultra Breeding Tree is available at Level 15 for a cost of 100 , and lets the player breed another pair of dragons concurrently. 'Breeding Concepts' Breeding involves the following concepts: 1) One pair of dragons always produce one egg. 2) Dragons are hermaphrodites (both male nor female). Therefore any dragon can breed with any other dragon, provided the following limits: *Dragons must be level 4 or above to breed. *Dragons which are busy in training or breeding elsewhere cannot be used for breeding until they are available again. *Basic elemental dragons cannot breed with basic elemental dragons of the opposite element. 3) The resulting egg usually hatches into a dragon which possesses a mix of elements - one from each of its parents. Exceptions exist when legendary dragons are bred. 4) The breeding time of any given combination of Dragons is equal to the longer hatch time of the two dragons used. (See Dragon City Eggs for hatch times.) 'Breeding Guide' 'Elemental Dragons' Basic elemental dragons have only one element, and can be bought for gold at the store. Breeding two dragons of the same element will always produce an elemental dragon of that same element. On the other hand, when two different elemental dragons are bred together, the resulting egg always hatches into a hybrid. 'Hybrid Dragons' There are generally two varieties of hydrid dragons that can result from breeding different elemental types together. The resulting hybrid does not depend on the order which the parents are selected, although it is likely that some hybrid eggs are more common than others. (eg. Breeding Earth + Fire always results in either a Vulcano or Flaming rock, regardless of whether the Earth dragon was in the left or right selection box. However, the Flaming rock dragon seems to be more common than the Vulcano.) Hybrids may be bred together to generate more hybrids. If both parents share at least one element, an elemental dragon may also be produced. Breeding an elemental with a hybrid guarantees that the new dragon hatched will possess that element. Two hybrids which carry opposing elements (eg. Plant element in Nenufar & Electric element in Star) may sometimes produce a Rare Hybrid (in this case, a Gummy). 'Rare Hybrid Dragons' Basic elemental dragons of opposite elements cannot breed directly with each other. Instead hybrid dragons carrying each element must be used. Rare dragons are: *Armadillo *Soccer / Cool Fire *Pirate / Petroleum / Poo *Gummy The Poo Dragon is a special rare hybrid because it possesses 3 elements instead of 2. Breeding together rare hybrids can result in any of the dragons expected from breeding together two regular hybrids. Occasionally, a legendary dragon would be born. Also see Breeding Rare Hybrids for possible combinations. 'Legendary Dragons' Legendary dragons are bred from two rare hybrids. They are difficult to obtain, and require 2 days to hatch. *Legendary *Crystal *Mirror *Wind When used in breeding, legendary dragons function as 'wildcards'. Breeding a legendary dragon with non-legendary dragons produces a random dragon which always carries at least one element from the non-legendary parent. (eg. Breeding Earth + Legendary might produce a Cactus or an Armadillo, another Earth dragon or even a Poo.) Breeding together two legendary dragons results in a random egg from the entire taxonomy of current dragon species (including elementals and legendary types). Since August 2012, there is a significant possibility of acquiring a Pure type from two legendary dragons. 'Pure Dragons' Habitats for pure dragons have been released (although not all dragons have been announced); their symbols also appear in The Book of Dragons. They seem to be a rarer sort of legendary dragons. It is stated that in order to breed them, "only a few combinations will work". Pure Dragon can be bred from two Legendary Dragons. That Dragon can be bred with, confirmed so far, Earth Dragon or Fire Dragon to create the Pure Earth Dragon or Pure Fire Dragon, respectively. Breeding chart: Basic, Hybrid and Rare Dragons Basic dragons are found from top left to bottom right. Rare Dragons are found from bottom left to top right: They cannot be combined directly from their base elements. Understanding this chart will make breeding a Rare Dragon 'much easier as all possibilities are visible, Examples: #An Armadillo (first column, last row) can be bred with any Hybrid from first column combined with any Hybrids in the last row. #A Cool Fire (second column, seventh row) can be bred with any Hybrid of the second column combined with any Hybrid in the seventh row. However, your chances may depend on the combination chosen. The breeding chart is mirrored along the diagonal of pure element dragons. 'Breeding Times The breeding time was according to the longer hatching time among the 2 dragons you choose for breeding(See Dragon City Eggs for hatch times.) Below are some examples of breeding times. (B = Basic, H = Hybrid, R = Rare, L = Legendary, SR = Special Release): 'Basic' 'Earth' 'Fire' 'Water' 'Plant' 'Electric' 'Ice' 'Metal' 'Dark' 'Hybrid, Rare and Legendary' Category:Breeding Category:Basics